


Stripped

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel helps two stranded people on the side of the road and the fun begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

Melissa is driving down the road when she comes to a car pulled over to the side with the hood up and she pulls up behind it turns down her music honks her horn and yells out the window.  
“Ya’ll need help?” she yells out.  
Two heads poke out on each side of the raised hood, her heart stops and her jaw drops. “Omg!” She thinks to herself, “its Jordan and Jon Knight!”   
They smile and walk over to her and she can all but contain her excitement. She tries to find her brain so she can speak to them without sounding like a total idiot. When they reach her window Jordan smiles warmly.  
“Yes, thank you...”

“Melissa.” She says trying not to freak out.  
“Yes, Melissa our car broke down on the way to our hotel and we were wondering if you could give us a lift.” Jordan asks.  
She can’t believe this is happening to her, and she nods at him and watches as Jordan gets into the passenger side and Jon sits behind her. She has always been a Jon girl and now more recently a Donnie and Jordan girl as well, so this is doubly exciting for her. She looks behind her to make sure there are no cars coming and she pulls back out onto the road.  
“Ya’ll have a concert coming up around here?” Mel asks.  
“No, not really, Jon and I were just passing through on our way down to Miami.” Jordan replies.  
They drive in silence for a few minutes when Jordan finally speaks up.  
“Can I see what’s on the radio?” Jordan asks.  
“I only turned it down there is a CD in there.” Mel said   
As Jordan reached down to turn up the volume she then realized what was playing and as she started to open her mouth the sounds of Jordan Knight’s O Face surrounded the car and she blushed feverishly.  
“Good song.” Jordan said laughing.  
“Yes, it is...I love this song.” Mel said still blushing.  
As that song came to an end the next song came on and it was Happy Birthday by NKOTB and all Mel could do was wish the ground would swallow her up.  
“So, you’re a blockhead?” she heard Jon ask from the back seat.   
“Yes I am, and have been since 88.” She replied.  
“So, which one is your favorite.” Jordan asked.  
“Since 88 I have been a Jon girl, but within the past few years, I have turned into a Jordonathan girl.” She said.  
“Jordonathan?” Jordan asked.  
“Yes, Jordan, Jon, and Donnie...not in that order though.” She replies.   
Jordan laughs and she can feel herself starting to get more comfortable with them as the next song comes on...Lights, Camera, Action.  
Mel blushes as the song plays and a little giggle slips out.  
Jordan looks over and smiles noticing she is blushing.   
“So, where is this hotel ya’ll are staying at?” Mel asks.  
“Hilton, just up the road here.” Jon replies.  
Melissa drives a little further and pulls into The Hilton and stops the car.  
“You can come up if you would like to.” Jordan says.  
She can’t believe what she just heard him say, but she nods and shuts off the car and walks in with them and into the elevator where they are alone. All three walk in and Jon hits the button to the penthouse suite and the doors close. Mel is standing there as Jordan comes up behind her and puts his arms around her and starts kissing her neck. She lets out a soft moan and tilts her head back as Jordan sucks a little harder on her neck and gives it a small bite before letting her go leaving her reeling and she has to reach for the elevator wall to keep from falling over.   
They reach the penthouse, Jon and Jordan get off the elevator and Mel follows them to their room still light headed from what had just happened. Jon opens the door and all three of them walk in.  
“I’m going to go use the restroom really quick, if you don’t mind.” Mel says.  
Jordan nods and she walks into the bathroom and turns on the light and shuts the door. She looks in the mirror and can’t believe what she sees.  
“Oh shit, he gave me a hickey!” Mel says to herself as she tries to figure out how she is going to hide that. She tries to gain her composure and splashes cold water on her face and heads out of the bathroom. She walks into the living area and her jaw drops. She stands there stunned as she watches Jon going down on Jordan. She feels herself getting wet as she continues to watch Jordan getting sucked off by Jon and never in a million years did she think she would ever get to see this.  
“Oh my goodness, it is true.” She says to herself as she walks a little closer to them.  
She clears her throat and Jordan looks over at her and smiles right before he explodes all in Jon’s mouth. Jon then stands up and looks over at Mel and smiles and holds his hand out to her. She walks over to him and takes his hand and he sits her down on the couch.  
“Just sit and watch.” Jon says.  
She nods and squirms a little as he goes over to and turns on some slow seductive music. Jon then comes back and stands by Jordan who has pulled up his pants. As the music starts they start dancing, not with each other but gently swaying their hips and moving around. All of a sudden they rip open their shirts and buttons fly everywhere. Mel is stunned as they take their shirts above their heads and wave it around and around. They continue to dance and gyrate and then all at once they rip off their pants and Jordan throws his at her and she catches it laughing and holding them up to her eyes cause she can’t believe they are stripping for her. She wonders briefly if they are going to do the Full Monty as she peeks out of the pants she has lifted to her eyes. All at once their hands are at their sides and they grab their underwear and rip that off and throw them to another side of the room. She is sitting there with her jaw dropped as they walk slowly toward her.   
Jordan takes the pants out of her hands and straddles her and gives her a lap dance. She sees movement out of the corner of her eye as Jon sits beside her and starts kissing her neck. She moans softly as Jordan starts to move his hips and she can feel his erection as he moves. Jordan leans down and starts kissing her lips with such force she knew that her lips would be swollen afterwards. A few minutes later Jordan gets up and kneels down before her and lifts up her skirt and removes her panties and dives into her pussy sucking and nibbling her clit. She lets out a gasp as Jon lifts up her shirt and starts sucking on her nipples. Jordan inserts two fingers into her pussy as he continues his sweet torture on her swollen clit. A few moments later Jon is whispering in her ear. “Come for us Mel.” And as if on cue she explodes and Jordan laps up all her juices not leaving a single drop.  
Jordan then stands up and extends his hand to Jon to get him to stand up. Jon is standing and Jordan kneels down in front of him and takes Jon’s cock in his mouth and starts’ sucking his hard cock as Melissa looks on. “OH GOD JORDAN!” Jon cries as Jordan continues to suck. Mel watches these two and is getting turned on again. “Stop, I don’t want to come this way.” Jon says and Jordan stops and looks up lovingly at his older brother. Jordan then stands up and gives Mel his hand and stands her up. He then turns her around and bends her over the couch and slams into her wet pussy. “FUCK!” She cries. Jordan smacks her ass and she cries out again and turns just in time to see Jon go to stand behind Jordan and place lube on his cock before he inserts his cock into Jordan’s awaiting ass. Jon eases his way inside and Jordan lets out a moan as he continues to pound Melissa’s pussy harder and harder. “Turn around so I can see your face Mel.” Jordan grunts and Mel turns to look at him as he pounds faster and faster. She can feel herself climbing higher and higher and she can see Jon pounding away harder and harder making grunting noises. “COME FOR ME JORDAN!” Jon growls and it’s as he was also talking to Mel as well. After a few more thrusts all three of them came yelling out garbled language as they collapsed on the couch and floor.  
After a few moments of catching their breath she saw both Jon and Jordan get up and go into the other room and then come out moments later in bathrobes. She straightened herself up and sat back on the couch next to Jon and they start carrying on a conversation about music and home improvement as Jordan is in the kitchen fixing everyone a drink.  
“So are you coming to the show tonight?” Jordan asked.  
Looking puzzled she looks at Jon then Jordan.  
“What show?” She asks.  
“The male review we are doing tonight at the club.” Jon replies.  
She looks at both of them puzzled remembering the conversation they had in the car saying they were just passing through.  
“I thought you said ya’ll were just passing through town.” She says.  
Jon and Jordan look at each other and smile and then look back at her.  
“Oh that, well we gave you a private show earlier but thought that since you saw that we figured we let you know what we were doing.” Jordan said.   
She turns to Jon and he nods his head as to agree what Jordan just told her.  
“So are the rest of the guys in it?” She says laughing.  
“No, just Jon and I, it’s called The Knightly Review, but they will be there.” Jordan says.  
“So I get to meet the rest of them?” Mel asks.  
“Sure, if you want to, also you can have another private show before and after we go on.” Jordan says.  
“With just the two of you, or all 5 of ya’ll?” Mel asks.  
“Whatever you want.” Jordan says.  
“Sounds tempting...what time does it start?” Mel asks.  
“8pm tonight.” Jon replies.  
Mel looks at her watch and sees it’s only 4pm and then leans her head back to shut her eyes for a minute or two because the Knight Brothers have really worn her out.   
A few moments later she opens her eyes and sits up. She realizes she is in her room, alone and puts her head in her hands realizing she dreamt the whole thing.


End file.
